


how long...

by WanderingSpirit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst?, Being Rewritten, Character Death, Drowning, England can't swim (Hetalia), England's brothers are mentioned but don't really make an appearance, Ficlet, Gen, young England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSpirit/pseuds/WanderingSpirit
Summary: He couldn’t swim. He never knew how to actually.All he could do was frail around and scream, which won’t do anything helpful, the water would just muffle his screams and fill his mouth with the murky water.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	how long...

**Author's Note:**

> to any readers who previously read this and came back random or just randomly found this. The remake has been cancelled because, well, i didn't find it fun to write anymore and i'm slowly losing interest in hetalia.  
> I will post hetalia once in awhile, but feel free to see my other works in other fandoms.

He couldn’t swim.

He never knew how to actually. All he could do was frail around and scream, which won’t do anything helpful, the water would just muffle his screams and fill his mouth with the murky water.

His brothers stood by, laughing their heads off, they were the reason why he was in the freezing lake drowning; they knew he couldn’t swim and neither could they. But England was younger and weaker than them and they never liked him, drowning would be the perfect way to get rid him since he would just come back due to the fact, he was nation and nations can’t die, unless they are dissolved or their culture was forgotten. That being said, England succumbed to his pending death. They say your life flashes before your eyes, but all England saw was the hatred his brothers had towards him.

* * *

Cold...

That's what England felt. Opening his eyes, the water that surrounded him pierced his eyes. England was confused: why was he in submerged in water? Oh, that’s right, his brothers threw him in here to get rid of him. England couldn’t swim, but he could at least try to swim to the surface, but he was too deep and with his non-exist knowledge on swimming he would most likely not make it and if he did his efforts would be in vain since people rarely come to his lake. England wondered if anybody would come to his rescue or he would just be in an endless cycle of drowning. And would anybody care if he was gone? His brothers obviously didn’t care so would anyone else? England thoughts didn’t go on for much longer: death was waiting for him and he would be seeing him very soon as darkness surrounded his field of vision as his eye-lids grew heavy and started to close on their own.

How long...

How long will he be here?

Is this the end? England's last-minute thoughts didn’t go on much longer, he was in death arms now. Soon to be brought back to life to relive the process of drowning again.

**Author's Note:**

> I created this fanfic after reading England's info on the hetalia archives wiki and finding out that he wasn't able to swim, and I didn't know whether England's brothers could swim or not but since the time set in this fanfic was when they were young, i assumed that his brother's didn't know how to swim until they got older.
> 
> I also might make a prequel to this where england might have flash backs when he was thrown in the lake when he was a child or he might disclose into somebody about. The ideas are endless but my will to write them only goes so far -w-
> 
> 14/07/2020 edit: I'm making a rewritten version of this fic.


End file.
